Monday Night RAW Asses
by fanwriter44
Summary: After a brutal spanking delivered to Mickie by Vince, she battles traumatic inner demons while Vince has become a demon himself. He obssesively spanks and rapes divas. Who can stop him? Rated for spanking, incest, sex, drugs, language, and assult. You were warned.
1. Mickie Learns Manners

This is another oneshot spanking fic in the 06-07 era of RAW Rated M For spanking, language and strong sexual themes, and talks of incest Vince/Mickie Disclaimer, I do not own WWE, Vince McMahon, or Mickie James

After the show Vince called Mickie James into his office, she stepped in wearing her low cuts white tank, and yellow short shkirt. "You wanted to see me?" She asked.  
"Yes shut the door." Vince replied.  
Mickie done so, and walked up to his desk and stood in a half sexy, half nervous pose. She has no idea what the chairman wanted.  
"Mickie, I'm not going to beat around the bush. What you did attacking Trish tonight after your match was uncalled for. And I decided that you must be punished for it."  
"What do you mean Mr. McMahon?" Mickie asked curiously.  
"I mean bend over my knee...right now." Vince said in a cold hearted way.  
Mickie was confused, but she did what the boss said she bent over his knee with her ass in his face. Vince pulled her skirt up and got his hand ready.  
(Smack)  
The first smack stung Mickie's ass and she grunted. The second smack came on her other cheek, she managed to look over before the third smack and saw that both cheeks were red already from one swat each, (Smack) The third smack came down on her left cheek again, and then on the right. That was 4 smacks already. And Mickie and Vince both knew they had a long way to go.  
smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.  
That was 20 smacks by hand about that time Vince picked up a paddle with only 2 names carved into it "Stephanie, and Shane." Mickie caught fear in her eyes. she was already close to tears, and she hasn't been spanked like that since she was a child.  
"Vince, please don't." Mickie pleaded.  
"What did you just call me?" Vince replied angrily "Vin-OWW!" Mickie said as she was cut off by the paddle.  
"That is Mr. McMahon sir to you." He then shouted.  
(smack)  
"Ow fuck." Mickie said just as the paddle came down hard and fast twice on her ass.  
"I don't want to hear that kind of language little girl!" Vince said.  
"Now take your panties off, you are getting twice the pain."  
Mickie got up and did so, it was already like a thong, and it was a piece that was attached to her skirt, so she was naked from the waist down. She got back onto Vince's lap and her punishment continued.  
(smack)  
Mickie was crying now, the pain was unbearable to her.  
(smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smacjk, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.) The paddle was over with Mickie stood back up to put her skirt back on.  
"Not so fast, missy." Vince said. "You are not done yet." He said as he took off his belt.  
"Oh please no more." Mickie said sobbing in between words.  
"Bend over my desk!" Vince shouted at the top of his lungs, his face looking as red as a tomato.  
(Swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat)  
Mickie was sobbing now and have a hard time staying on her feet, she fought the temptation to cover her ass away from the belt but that would result in more punishment.  
(swat, swat, swat, swat, swat)  
Vince was turned on doing this, seeing her ass get red from his belt brought him back to the days when he used to spank his daughter, when he would get done spanking Stephanie's bare ass he would hoist her up onto his desk in his den and unzip his pants. He would wet his fingers with his mouth and stick them in her teenage pussy getting it wet. After it got good and wet he would stick his hard dick into her and thrust in and out. He would have Stephanie say "I been a bad girl daddy, and I deserved my spanking, and I am happy you still give me your cock." He was focusing on Mickie's ass, and her tears, he loved to see girls cry from a good spanking. It turned him on like nothing has before.  
(swat, swat, swat, swat, swat.)  
"Okay now get up and sit on the desk."  
Mickie struggled to do so and when she first sat down she winced, her ass was blistering red, and swollen. "Now, get ready for Little Vince." He said as he unzipped his pants and thrust his dick into Mickie's tight pussy.  
"Ohhhh." Mickie said, as she hated it, but she loved it.  
"Yeah, you been a bad girl haven't you?" Vince said as he continued to fuck her.  
"Yes, I been a really bad girl. and I deserved that spanking." Mickie said still sobbing, and moaning at the same time.  
Vince started to pick up Rhythm going faster, Mickie was panting, crying and moaning at the same time. Vince started grunting as his 11 incher was twitching. He was about to cum.  
"FUCK ME MR. MCMAHON!" Mickie shouted reaching orgasm. "Ohhhh shit yess, yesss." Mickie shouted and moaned out.  
Vince came and pulled his dick out of her, Mickie got up walking bowlegged from that fuck, and that spanking she bent over and picked up her skirt. She put it on and the rough material hurt her ass as she put it on.  
"Ok, we're done here." Vince said, as he went back behind his desk.  
Mickie walked out the door crying, she partly enjoyed it. But she feels she was taken advantage of. 


	2. Mickie Goes Mad shorter chapter

Mickie Goes Mad.

Wrestlemania 22, Mickie was still sore and bruised from the severe brutal spanking Vince dealt her the week before, the bruising got covered up with makeup, but the pain from it, nor the hurt in her pride from becoming Vince's bitch for that time either has gone away. That would stick with her the rest of her life.  
She was set to fight Trish Stratus that night for the Women's Championship, noone else knew it, bt Mickie was in no shape to compete. If she happened to get slammed on her throbbing ass she would breakdown and forfeit, but she had a job to do and she knew it. So she got out there when her entrance music started. They played "Oh Mickie you're so fine", only they rocked it up a bit and took out the words. She ran out acting as normal as she can act, she is usually a nut but she is really beginng a decent into madness.  
The match was over, Mickie had won the title. Now she has a whole new battle to face, herself. She had went out on the town that night and got extremely drunk, while at the bar there was a drunken man who was yelling at his girlfriend, as they were arguing he slapped her. Mickie was immediately pissed off seeing this, she went straight up to the man and kicked him straight in the nuts following hitting him over top of the head with a cue stick.  
The following night on RAW Mickie was called again into Vince's office, him knowing about her bar fight the night before. He told her that it was bad for publicity, he said that right before a physical repremind and part 2 of the Vince/Mickie sexual harassment case waiting to happen.

I Know the story was a oneshot, but I think it has story material. So be easy on me. 


	3. Stephanie Screws up

Stephanie screws up I skipped Mickie and Vince's second meeting, but that is my focus on chapter 4, rightn ow I am trying to balance out Mickie, and Vince's seperate roles in this story.

Like when she was a little kid again Stephanie once again found herself at the mercy of her father's hand. "So, you thought it would be a good idea to get your brother fired? Let me tell you something you little whore he is somebody, you are not worth the streetcorner you put yourself on!" Vince shouted as he pulled Stephanie over to him. He put his hand up her white mini skirt and pulled her panties off.  
"Dad you know that this is in our blood. And it makes good business." Stephanie said pleading with her father, but Vince would hear none of it. (smack.) "Wouch!" Stephanie howled out "Yound lady, Shane is able to do stuff like this, he is his father's son. Your job is to fuck me, and your coworkers and keep your mouth shut." (smack, smack, smack, smack, smack) Vince unbuckled his belt and bent steph over his desk. "Now count them out as I go."

"One" (smack) Stephanie winced at the pain "Two" (smack) Stephanie could barely keep standing "Three" Stephanie was sobbing the numbers out

It seemed like an eternity Stephanie was still counting the spankings in her mind. her perfect ass was now blistered, red, and bruised, but just like it did to her when she was a child. And just like it did to Mickie last week, Vince was turned on. Stephanie had just counted to 40 with the belt, Vince put the belt back into the loops of his pants.  
Now stay where you are at." Vince said unzipping his pants. Stephanie knew what was going to happen from when she was a kid, but Vince put his dick in an unexpected place...her asshole, as he was fucking in and out of her ass the rest of his hips smack against her ass which made her cry because of the pain. To her it felt like putting a nail through a 3rd degree burn, she hated it. But she knew if she didn't tell Vince what he wanted to hear he would spank her twice as hard, so she started moaning and acting like she was enjoying it. "Daddy harder." Steph moaned out, Vince started thrusting in and out at fast pace. He knew he was about to explode, Steph started orgasmic moaning...fake of course, and that made Vince shoot his load into her perfect bruised and battered ass. "Now get yourself cleaned up and out of my office, you make me ashamed to be your father you whore." Vince said as he zipped his pants back up and goto n his phone. Stephanie was used to the abuse, Vince was a sick man. He spanked and molested her since she was 13, and she has never forgiven him for it. But she knew how to keep a straight face and not let anyone know anything. 


	4. Mickie's Savior

**If you have ever seen the show Pulp fiction. I am doing this story in non linear narrative from this point on. Once again Rated for bad stuff, and I do not own anything WWE.**

Chapter 4: Mickie's Savior

Mickie was scared to death to be called into Vince's office, after the week before she was scared to have anything to do with Vince. He became a monster, Mickie walked on her way to Vince's office, and left and right she saw Divas walking around bowlegged with welts on them. Vince was wasting no time keeping all of the Divas in line. As she approached Vince's door it was apparent that it was already open and Vince was standing there with a paddle.

"Come in here NOW!" Vince shouted really loud at the now. "I heard about your little bar fight, that is bad publicity. If we have Divas beating on men then that will make the company look bad, it will seem like the Divas are tougher than they should be. You bitches ain't shit, I just got done punishing all the Divas for your stunt and I saved the best for last with you little girl."

Mickie was about to open her mouth in response but was cut off by a swat of the paddle straight on her sit down spots. Vince grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to his desk. "Now you know the drill." He said as he rolled his sleeves up and picked up the paddle. "I am giving you 50 with the paddle as punishment for your actions at the bar, and i am giving you 50 with my belt as payback for the Divas I punished tonight."

(swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat)

Mickie was crying already her ass was not quite healed from the spanking he gave her last week, and this pain made it worse. About this time the office door opened, and John Cena walked through the door. "Hey Vince I wanted to-0-WHAT THE FUCK!" John shouted as he grabbed Vince by his collar. "Vince are you out of your fucking head? What is wrong with you?" Vince just looked at him half scared, and half pissed. Vince knew about John and Mickie, and John Cena despite being Vince's employee is still not a man that Vince should piss off.

"None of your goddamn business!" Vince shouted back, before he can say business John had him up in the FU "Move Mickie!" John shouted as Mickie ran out of the way. John dropped Vince right onto his desk breaking it in half. "If you ever touch her or anyone else again like this Vince, and I will fucking kill you!" John shouted as Mickie ran up and hugged him. They left out of the office while Vince laid there out cold.

"Why didn't you tell me about all this?" John asked Mickie in the parking lot.

"I was scared to, he hurt me and I didn't want it to hapen again." Mickie said crying and scared.

"Well he won't get away with it, I promise." John said as he hugged Mickie again. Mickie looked up into his eyes and they locked into a passionate kiss. "HEY THERE HE IS!" Someone shouted, John broke away from the kiss and turned around. He was face to face with Shane McMahon, Umaga, Randy Orton, Kurt Angle, And The Big Show.

John ran at Shane McMahon at full force and delivered a powerful haymaker right to his nose. He turned his attention to Orton and kicked him in the gut, He put Umaga up the the FU And slammed him on the pavement. But when he got to Big Show he found himself locked in a chokeslam the back of his head bouncing off the ground. His head was busted open but that didn't stop this bull from getting up and giving Big Show a spear. Cena would not be denied, and Mickie would not be hurt.


	5. Lady Heroin

John drove Mickie back to the hotel, she was still very shaken up and John was still very pissed, he was in a 5 on 1 situation, after he beat 4 of Vince's goons one tucked tail and John was still gritting his teeth about Kurt Angle vanishing. Not as much as he was still at Vince for doing what he did to all the divas and even his own daughter, there was no doubt John wanted to rip Vince a new asshole. But he would haved to wait to do it.

"Hey, we're here." John said as he look at Mickie and turned off the car. "Do you want me to escort you to your room, so you won't get hurt?" Mickie just looked at John, she had a crazy look in their eyes like she had just seen a ghost. "No." was all Mickie said before she jumped out of the car and ran into the hotel, she sprinted into the elevator and hit the button for the 7th floor.

Mickie got up to her room, shut, and locked the door. It automatically locks when it shuts but she wasn't taking no chances, she used the manual lock above the handle, along with the 2 deadbolts. She ran into her bathroom and shut the door, in the bathroom sat a bag that she left on there earlier that day when she checked into her hotel. As she rummaged through the contents in her bag she finally pulled out what she was looking for, a zip around leather case. she opened it up and it contained a spoon, a syrnge, a pack of needles, a bag of white powder, a zippo lighter, and a rubber band.

It didn't take her long to have the powder melted into a creamy liquid on the spoon, with the rubber band already around her arm cutting off circulation she used the syringe to take up the liquid off the spoon, stick the needle in her arm, draw blood out into the syringe and inject it back into her with the drug mixed into it. That did it, Mickie if only for that breif moment felt the pain, and shame go away.

She woke up half an hour later to a knock at her door, she looked and saw that the rubber band was broke and laying beside her, she also noticed that the leather case where she kept her drugs was also laying on the floor with all the contents spread out all over the room. She cleaned it all up as quickly as she could, and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She was still high very high, but she didn't care.

She answered the door to a very concerned John Cena. He looked at her up and down, noticing something different, he looked at her arm and there he say it. She had the damn needle still in her arm. Mickie was so blown in the creek that she didn't notice it, but John sure as hell did. "Mickie...why?" John said as he reached out to gently grab her hand, Mickie flinched seeing him grabbing at her. "I am not going to hurt you Mickie, I wouldn't do that." John said with honesty, and concern in his face. "I think you need to get some help Mickie. If this has done so much damage to you that you are counting on drugs, then you need to see a shrink."

Mickie did not know how to answer, she did it the best way a junkie knows how to when they are high "It is my fucking business John, you stay out of it. You don't even give a fuck anywaya, you just want in my pants. You are no better than Vince, you perverts are all the same, fucking pigs.!" Mickie shouted at the confused man standing before her, "Well when you are ready to get help, let me know." John said as he left the room and shut the door.


	6. Stephanie's Strapping

I know with the last few chapters, you guys could say this was false advertising lol. But like I said i want to get 2 different POV's though on each of their actions based on one action. So without further ado, here is chapter 6. i dedicate this one to my new friend lonniifierce

Stephanie's Strapping

Stephanie went out on stage to announce the #1 contendet for the WWE Championship, last week during a match her father Vince came out and interfered with Triple H's match against Batista causing Triple H the match. Stephanie didn't think that was too good, so she did the right thing. "I am pleased to announce the #1 contender is...undecided until there is a no disqualification rematch tonight between Dave Batista, and Triple H." The crowd went nuts, Lawler and JR just went on about it. Until.

"No chance, that's what you got..."

No chance in hell came on Vince's entrance music. He came out with his usual fake smile and good business man act. "Actually Stephanie, Triple H has been suspended because I didn't like his nose. I is too damn big, and was starting to get brown. Oh by the way, drop by my office." With that Vince left the ring leaving Stephanie pissed off, but very scared.

It wasn't too long sfter that she found herself counting lashes with Vince's belt. They were at 69, Vince went for 70.

(Smack)

"Please daddy." Steph said crying.

"You know, you would think I raised my daughter the right way. Not to speak her mind or go against her superiors." Vince said as he swatted her 8 times on her sit down spots.

"You would make a great child if you just do what the hell you're told."

(swat)

"Well I guess I need to teach you your place again." Vince said as he took out his leather strap.

"Now bend over my desk, and do not make a sound." Vince said as he got his strap ready.

(smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack,smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack,)

With those 20 swats vince put his stap back up, he grabbed Stephanie by her hips and stood her up. "Go put your nose in the corner, do not cry, do not move, and do not rub your ass to make it feel better. If I see you even shifted your hips to fan it off you will get double what you got tonight. Do you Understand?"

"Yes daddy." Stephanie said as she went to the corner to stand. Vince took his belt back off and gave her a test, he would swat her 3 times if she moved, or cried, or anything she would get 8, he did this every ten minutes. Finally he told her to get her clothes back on and go.


	7. RAW Redemption

RAW Redemption

John Cena was in his hotel room a week after he found Mickie high, John wouldn't admit it because he is focused on his title chase. But he really cared about Mickie, and it broke his heart to see her, vulnerable at Vince's desk, scared, from the trauma, and high to escape the pain. He wanted so bad to help her, but it was beyond his control. He only hoped that Mickie would get her shit together.

(Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock) John got up from his bed and opened his door. Standing in his doorway was a completely sober, hurt, and broken down Mickie James. Who upon seeing John broke down and started crying on his chest. "Mickie, it's ok, just come in here." John said as he picked Mickie up and carried her to the bed. "John, I'm so sorry, I never meant what I said last week. I was so high, and pissed off, I don't want to be pissed off anymore John." Mickie said to John crying.

John looked at Mickie, with complete honesty and empathy in his eyes. Mickie returned the favor, when she looked up and saw the innocence, purity, and sincerity. They looked at each other and locked in a very passionate kiss. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, finally mickie broke the kiss and said "John, after what happened a few weeks ago. I don't think we need to go past this point physically."

John knew what she meant and was completely supportive, and understanding "I understand Mickie, but this still doesn't mean that we can't go out sometime though right?" Mickie looked at john and made a smile, the first real smile she made in a long time. "Sure John." Mickie said as she kissed john again.

The morning sun made it's way into the hotel room, and Mickie and John laid fully clothed, and cuddled up. Despite the rocky road so far, it was almost turning back to normal. Monday Night RAW that night though was less than normal. Boogeyman had come to RAW and shoved worms down Jerry Lawler's throat, Stephanie walked around like she had been whipped every day this week, and Vince was still harassing John and Mickie. Tonight she has a title match in a 1-on-5 Handicap match, whoever pins her gets the title, this means she was in for a hurting, And John Cena was threw into a steel cage with 8 of WWE's Biggest superstars: Kane, Undertaker, Batista, Big Show, Mark Henry, Chris Master's and JBL. in a 1 on 8 handicap match, there was no question about it. Vince wanted to handicap both John and Mickie.


	8. RAW Power

Monday Night RAW Asses. Chapter 8.

RAW Power.

Cena was holding his own in his Handicap match so far. He beat down Big Show, Kane and Batista no problem. Now he was just focused on JBL While Masters, Henry, and Undertaker were getting ready for a sneak attack from behind. Cena heard them coming and dodged out of the way as the three of them plowed into JBL. Cena then quickly put Masters up into the F-U and slammed him down to the floor. Undertaker went for a chokeslam but was countered with and F-U, now all that was left for now was Mark Henry. Cena knew he had to put him away and make a pin before anyone else got up. John tried to go for an F-U but was countered and grabbed by Henry for a world's strongest slam. As Henry went for the cover Cena kicked out.

Mark was exhausted, and so was Cena. But Cena used a speed advantage and moved around the ring. He clotheslined Mark Henry and locked him into the STFU while he was down.

"Hold it right there John." Vince's voice was heard. "I said you had 8 opponents, I only see seven in the ring. So here is your final opponent in the 1 on 8 handicap match."

(Red smoke, Dim lights, Cue music) "I'm the Boogyman...And I'm coming to get you."

Only he didn't come out to the ring, he was right behind John Cena, all other opponents as if in a trance didn't stop him from giving Cena the Boogyslam, and pinning him for the 3 count. The last thing Cena remembers of that night is having nightcrawlers spit down his throat by this powerful creature.


End file.
